


Legends Never Die

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Some children are treated to an unforgettable Halloween.





	Legends Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober challenge 2019 prompt: legend

_Heroes get remembered, but legends never die._  
~ George Herman Ruth 

*

“You guys are legends,” Natasha said with a grin. 

Barton joined in. “Living legends! Imagine!” 

The two little kids were dressed as Iron Man and Captain America. On Halloween, Avengers Tower opened the bottom floor for Trick or Treaters. Usually staff did the candy duty, but tonight Clint and Natasha were doing it. 

“Does Iron Man really live here?” the little girl in the Iron Man suit asked. 

“He does,” Natasha answered. 

“Cap, too?” the little boy in a Cap suit asked. 

“Cap, too!” Clint assured him. 

“So where are they? Are they fighting bad guys?” another child asked. 

Last time she’d seen them, Tony was using fitting Steve’s suit as an excuse to look at his fine ass up close. 

“I think they could be,” Natasha said. 

About that time, the elevator opened and Captain America came out with his shield in hand. Iron Man shot out of the elevator behind him and gently landed beside Natasha and Clint. 

The children squealed and jumped up and down and soon, dozens more children piled into the lobby of the building. Iron Man sent out for ice cream and treats for one and all. He and Cap had their pictures made with any of the children who wanted them to and finally with parents who asked almost shyly if they might have their photos made with the heroes as well. 

Later that night, when all the children had gone, and Steve and Tony were picking through the leftover candy, Steve asked Tony what he’d enjoyed the most. 

“I got to spend Halloween with a living legend,” Tony answered. He popped another piece of candy in his mouth. “Did I ever show you _my_ Captain America Halloween costume?”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
